The Times Between Us
by misstress0
Summary: A new mission for the Anarchy Sisters puts them in the city of Tokyo. However, due to a unexpected accident caused by Brief's new gadget, the gang is plummeted back during the Restoration period- and right in the lap of the Kenshin-gumi! How will two different cultures and times reconcile and coexists while battling a threat unknown on both sides. First fic ever, more details...


_Hello Minna! Miss-0 here, giving you my first fanfiction crossover of Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt and Rurouni Kenshin. I have been thinking about writing this story for a while now, but never really had the courage (or the time) to do it, until now. This is also my first fic ever to, and its obviously AU and slight OOC, so criticism or praise would be welcome. Other than that, please enjoy!_

_Authors Note: If this is the first time you've ever heard of PSG, then I suggest you watch it on YouTube so you can get a good idea of where I'm taking this story. I'm trying to blend these two very different series together in a way that is funny, sweet, serious and awesome. I also want to add my own character into the mix that'll help the other character's develop as the story goes along. It's gonna be interesting to see how I'm gonna blend the character's together. I'm a serious Kenshin and Kaoru fan all the way- as well as Panty and Brief. So I plan on having a happy ending for this story, but hopefully it'll be an interesting one. How the other character's interacting will be humorous, or I plan for it to be. You'll just have to see._

_Also, for each chapter I'll be mentioning what episode is related to it and whatnot. _

_This chapter pertains slightly too how the first episode is- with the exception of Panty ending up covered in shit and the sisters ever having to fight the plumber ghost to begin with. _

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own PSG or RK characters, they belong to their respective parties, so don't sue me. However I do own this storyline, they're just 'acting'.**

* * *

The Times Between Us

There lies a city on the fault line between Heaven and Hell, where humans live under constant threat of attack from evil spirits. It is a place where lost souls wonder and eventually manifest into creatures of terror and destruction out of human desires. Small moments of happiness and joy-these things are swallowed whole by the vices humans indulge themselves into.

Sex.

Violence.

Greed.

Gluttony.

It all swims in the same cesspool, growing and feeding, until bloated with its own self destruction, ready to spill out onto the clean and innocent.

This is Daten City.

As darkness invades peoples' hearts, not one person realizes that it is consuming their city, and under threat of being attacked. Their ignorance cannot save them, or their innocence in a corrupt city. And it is because of this that Ghosts are born. They, who seek whatever means they can to destroy, programmed by the desire they were born from as a result of a human's demise. But there are those that seek to destroy the darkness with heavens divine light.

Sent from Heaven, tasked with irradiating Ghosts from Daten City, are Angels sent to cleanse them of the worldly impurities and return them from Limbo to Heaven and Earth.

However, circumstances have it for Daten City that they are fortunate- or unfortunate- to have two Angels cast out of Heaven with the charge of eradicating any Ghosts born that wreak havoc upon the city. Although they are divine beings created by God, their behaviors are less than angelic or saintly. The Angels obligation to destroy Ghosts only holds for them as long as they can collect the amount of coins for every Ghost they kill- these are called Heaven Coins.

Their mission to destroy Ghosts is their sole purpose _only_. Whatever happens to interfere of their mission is shown no mercy, regardless whether they are human. For these Angels care neither for the city or the humans that are affected as they leave behind more harm and destruction while pursuing their target.

But one has to ponder: are these Angels really the messengers of heaven or the servants of hell that carry this duty?

* * *

Out on the outskirts of Daten City is a church on a hilltop overlooking the city; where a small green zipper dog was bouncing back and forth, barking 'chuckchuckchuck' as it jumped about, its mouth overflowing with drool. With every other jump the dog made, he would slurp up his saliva so it wouldn't hit the ground while he paced sporadically. His seizure of jumping barking lasted until when thunder rumbled across the sky. The storm seemed to only hover over the dog as it continued to bounce stupidly in front of a church that resided at the top of the hillside.

However, the calm of the storm shattered when lightning suddenly struck the annoying creature, singeing it to a piece of charred black flesh. The sizzling was loud to the dogs' ears, but what was more noticeable was that he was somehow impregnated by the lightning strike.

Suddenly the wall behind the dog popped open and a man garbed in a priest cloth came up and smacked the dog over the head with a mallet. A note sprang out of his mouth and rolled across the ground, waiting to be collected, the contents of the letter waiting to be read.

A loud siren rang shrilly across the church, its god-awful sound heard within the occupants that sleep peacefully within.

"What the _fuck!_" shouted the sleepers angrily, both dreaming of the pleasures they want to fulfill before the grueling task was forced on them, the duty they were bound to charged by Heaven. Before they could resume their dreaming, they were suddenly dropped out of their beds and before they could even scream their surprised rage, they found themselves tossed down on a couch at the front of the chapel in front of a podium.

"Good Morning, Panty." said the priest standing behind the podium.

A tussled blonde woman lifted her head up from her covers and glared at the priest. She then lifted her right hand and showed him what she thought of his 'Good Morning' by the standard 'birdy' hand sign, to which the priest ignored.

"_Mou_ fuckin' afro priest, what's the deal? I was hav'n a _really_ good dream until then you woke me up!" muttered the blonde irritably. She raised her arms up in the air and mewled while stretching her tired muscles, her makeshift garment clinging to her midriff while her body shifted.

"Good Morning, Stocking."

"Panty, your dreams are either about being famous or fucking some Guy." Snickered a dark-haired girl, and then turned to her breakfast, her expression full of childish delight. "Morning delicious cake!" To which she then took a bite of, the taste of earthy confectioners' sugar an orgasm in her mouth. She moaned as she devoured the cake, sending shivers down her body. "God, this is better than a dream. Even better than sex."

"What? How can something so sickeningly sweet be better than sex? Something must be wrong with you Stockin'."

"ENOUGH!"

The shout from the priest broke the argument the girls were about to have.

"I didn't wake you bitchy angels up to hear you argue about sex and sugar! Pay attention! We have a message from Heaven!"

Nothing the priest said held any interest to the girls, so they continued their conversation undeterred.

"Stocking, how are you gonna find a man if you keep eating all of that sugary shit? You'll get fat-"

"I have already explained to you before _Panty_- I don't gain weight, except on my chest." Stocking said exasperated. "I don't have any problems getting a man, but they're all so stupid and they don't interest me enough for me to look for one." Stocking fixed Panty with a withering stare while eating her cake, which was almost completely gone.

Panty scoffed. "Geez, I know their all stupid, but it's not like you care about their personality- it's their looks and how they _performance_ that matters." Panty then smiled and slung her arm around her sister's shoulder.

"But I know the _real_ reason why you don't look for a man." Panty then leaned toward Stocking, their faces almost touching to where an outsider would think they were sharing an intimate conversation. Stocking looked at Panty, her eyebrows rose in skepticism of her older sister's observations.

While she loved Panty, like any sibling would (as strange as it was, considering their relationship), Stocking knew that when it came to important matters, Panty lacked the thinking capacity to carry out their duty. It either took threats from Garterbelt, the priest that was currently fuming at them both for not paying attention to their upcoming assignment, or the promise of a good looking fuck to satisfy Panty. Family issues weren't the exception. Panty always thought about herself first before anything else. It was the same for Stocking, but the difference was that she could get her task done without fuss or mishap, while it was the exact opposite for Panty.

Stocking sighed. _Sometimes I wonder if she's really my sister._

"Oh really? What is it?" Stocking answered with a touch of amusement.

Panty just smile and replied slyly. "It's because you're a pervert." Panty watched Stocking as her face turned bright red and began to sputter obscenities, which made Panty laugh.

"Hey Stockin' you should see your face-!"

"GODDAMN IT, LISTEN TO WHAT I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU, YOU DIRTY BITCHIES!"

Both girls cringed when their guardian screamed at them. They noticed that the priest looked like he was about to blow his top. The sisters exchanged a glance and nodded.

"Fuck. Guess we'll have to continue this discussion later, huh?" Panty turned, crossing her legs and leaned against the couch, sticking a finger in her ear and began cleaning it. Stocking turned to the side of couch and got another piece of cake and a can of soda.

"I guess so," replied Stocking, opening the can taking a sip, then glanced at Garterbelt. "Now tell us Garterbelt-"

Suddenly Chuck appeared behind the podium and spotted Stockings' cake. With lust in his eyes, he jumped towards the cake, the drool leaking out of his mouth and overflowing, his tongue hanging, victory was at hand-

And the sudden stabbing of Stockings fork into Chucks tongue making him scream in pain.

"Fuck off Chuck! Go eat in the garbage can if you're hungry, you worthless pig." said Stocking calmly, while proceeding to kick Chuck over the couch and out of the church, his screams fading as he flew out of the building. When she felt it was safe, Stocking took a bite of her cake and fixed her gaze at Garterbelt with a slightly bored expression.

"Let's get this over with. What's our assignment Garter?"

Garterbelt reached into his giant afro and withdrew a rolled tattered parchment. He rolled it flat on the podium and stared at it. When it became apparent that he wasn't going to say anything, Panty flicked the remaining earwax off her finger; gritted her teeth got up from the couch.

"Garter, if you don't know what are fucking assignment is, than I'm going back to bed-"

"NOW WAIT JUST A MINUTE!" Garterbelt snarled, slamming his hands on the podium. Panty stopped before she could walk away from the couch. "This…this is something that will be hard for me to explain to you Angels, so I am asking for your patience. Please sit down, Panty."

Panty turned around to stare at Garterbelt with shocked expression. Even Stocking, who had a piece of her cake almost in her mouth, stopped and gaped at him; and in the process had her cake fall off her fork and land on the ground, which now lay completely forgotten. Panty turned back towards the couch and walked back to her seat, then sat back down.

"Alright," she said, leaning back against the couch and crossing her legs. "you have my attention. So spill- what's so special about this assignment."

Garterbelt straighten his posture, his gaze focused intently on the note that the Lord sent him for him to decipher. _Ah but this note is different._

"It would seem that you're going on a trip." Garterbelt replied, picking up the note and turning it towards the girls for them to see.

Panty and Stocking simply stared at the tattered note. A single syllable that was as forthcoming as a magic eight ball, it held no answers, but left many questions.

_Hitokiri_

"Hey Garter, just _where_ exactly is it that we're going to anyway?" Stocking asked, slurping down her soda while bend down to pick up her cake- in the corner of her eye she saw Chuck getting ready to lunge after the fallen remands of her dessert- and proceeded to stab Chuck's tongue again and kick him repeatedly, his body bouncing back with each kick like a soccer ball before releasing his tongue and kicking him back out of the church again. As if nothing had happened, Stocking resumed drinking her soda and took a bite of her cake, pointedly looking at Garterbelt expectedly.

"It better not be in some lame bum-fuck village in the middle of know where." muttered Panty, shifting her legs atop another, ignoring the glare from Garterbelt. "If it's in the City, then tell us so we can hurry and kick the Ghosts ass. I have a date tonight at the Immoral."

"I also need to pick up an order from the new café that just opened- their strawberry shortcake looks delicious." Stocking piped up, who now had a lollipop in her mouth and another soda.

Exasperated, Garterbelt sighed, rubbing his temple of the headache these Angels gave him. "It's not in Daten City."

Both girls paused. Then-

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Its not in Daten? Then where?"

Unfazed, Garterbelt turned to the side of the podium where a rope hung. Garterbelt grasped the rope and pulled it down sharply. A screen rose up behind him and showed a small country isolated from the bigger continents. Turning back to face the irritated Angels, he spoke in a serious tone.

"Tokyo, Japan."

A moment of silence met Garterbelt, the look of shock painted onto the two Angels before slowly turning into pure rage…

"WHAT?" The Angels screamed, the church quaking with the power of the two girls fury, of having their plans interrupted, momentarily forgetting their duty for the sake of their own pleasures.

Calmly, Garterbelt spoke, "I believe that the Ghosts you are looking for are believed to have ties with Corset and the Demon sisters." With that said Panty and Stocking's rage decreased a little to a simmering irritation. "This is where there last location was. Whatever they are doing, they must be stopped at all costs!"

"Great, so we have to deal with the bondage loving freak and the 'ruuurle' worshipping demon skanks."

Panty growled, crossing her arms and pouted. Stocking did the same, another lollipop in her mouth, the sound of her crunching the hardened candy loud in the silence of the church in testament to her irritation.

Garterbelt stayed silent watching the two Angels glowered at him. He knew that they would be reluctant to work- in anyway. Since they were cast out of Heaven, due to their less than angelic attitudes, being their guardian was a grueling task. That being said, it took a certain way for him to get them to cooperate with him- which left the threat of either a permanent stay on Earth or his…punishments.

But something inside him knew that this mission was different. He wasn't sure whether it was a feeling sent from Above or if it was instinct; what he did know is that the Angels would need his help- as well as others that knew of the upcoming threat they'd face.

Garterbelt reached inside his robe pocket to grasp his cell phone out. _I guess it's time to call up a favor from an old friend._ He thought with a touch of amusement. He punched in the number he needed and waited for the person on the other line to answer, while the Angels still sat fuming over the information that was told to them. Garterbelt was about ready to hang up the phone and call again when the person on the other end responded.

"_Yo."_

"It's Garter."

A moment of silence met the priest's ears, giving notice even to the Angels who were now paying attention to Garterbelts conversation, if just to eavesdrop. When nothing was said for several second, he went ahead and spoke.

"Can you come down to the church?" asked Garterbelt quietly, flicking his eyes back at the Angels before turning to face away from them.

"_What for?"_ the reply came too softly for the girls to hear, so the leaned forward slightly, straining to hear what the other person on the line spoke.

"I need your help." came the gruff reply by Garterbelt. There was a pause.

"_I guess you'll tell me the details when I arrive huh?"_ The answer was amused and curious. Hearing the tone almost brought a smile to Garterbelts lips. His eye shifted back to the Angels and was glad that he didn't act on the show of his secret feeling. He had a feeling he would receive never ending harassment from the girls.

"That's right. I'll expect you later this evening?" Garterbelt asked

"_I guess so. See ya."_ Replied the speaker before the phone went dead, the dele tone loud in the silent church.

Before the Angels had the chance to ask questions, Garterbelt turned to them and spoke with command in his voice. "Angels, I need you to go to the Daten High School and pick up Brief. He will be accompanying you on your mission."

Instantly distracted with another unpleasant task, they forgot to question the non-forthcoming priest of the mystery phone caller, and instead assaulted him with peevish invectives.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me-?"

"Why the hell do we need to take Geek Boy along?"

"He's completely useless and a total wimp."

"And an even lamer two pump chump that still has his foreskin!"

_Why me?_ Garterbelt thought miserably as he stared at the church ceiling, as if the roof held the answers to his current quandary. Resisting the urge to scream at the annoying bitchy Angels that bombarded him with their complaints, he looked at them until they finally stopped talking. When he saw that they stopped long enough to gasp in some oxygen, he spoke.

"You may find it hard to believe, but he may prove to be helpful during your mission, for he has talents that may prove to be useful to you."

When he didn't divulge any further he walked down off the platform and headed to the doors to the house they all lived in.

"Be back with Brief when you come back. You won't be able to leave for your mission without him, so quit bitching and go get him!"

Garterbelt slammed the doors, effectively cutting off whatever rude remark the Angels were about to make.

Panty sighed irritably scratching her. "Damnit, guess my clubbin' and fuckin' date is canceled. Shit, and I was looking forward to snagging a real nice piece of ass…"

"Speak for yourself whore-face; I still need to pick my Strawberry shortcake order and eat it before we leave for Tokyo. Although," Stocking tossed her empty can of soda and lollipop stick behind her, her expression was thoughtful. "The fashion district in Tokyo is totally cute and they might have some sweets I'd be interested in."

"Well I'm glad you found something good out of this situation," Panty replied sarcastically, bring her bed sheet to her chest to tie it tight around herself, "'cause the last I heard, Asian men have small penises. Unless the rumors are false, I'd rather screw Geek Boy, who at least has a larger dick than an Asian guy."

"How do you know he has a bigger penis than an Asian dude?" asked Stocking skeptically, also getting up and heading to the doors of the church to head to her room to change. "Have you even screwed an Asian man Panty?" Stocking paused and looked back behind at her sister, who followed a few steps behind.

Panty tilted her head to the side consideringly before answering. "Ya know, no, I haven't fucked an Asian guy yet." This brought a grin to split her face. "Though I did hear they're into some freaky shit that helps them get their rocks off, like bondage and stuff…"

Stocking perked up at the word 'bondage', causing a shiver of delight. "Mmm that sounds right around my alley." Purred Stocking, climbing up the stairs beside Panty and reaching a hallway that led to the Angels separate rooms. Panty gaged at the thought of Stocking in bondage. "Stocking, please keep your sick torture sex to yourself, you sick fuck- I don't wanna hear about it." Panty opened her door and turned to stick her tongue out and flip her off, to which Stocking did the same to her.

"Like how I wanna hear about you fucking everything with three legs? No thanks." Stocking shot back, slamming the door to her room. While they both dressed and prepared themselves in picking up Brief, both had the same thought on their mind about their sister.

_Fucking bitch._


End file.
